Book 1
by blahdedahdedahdeda
Summary: This is my own story, my own characters, and my own clans. It's about a apprentice named Icepaw, and her life in the clans.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors books. I DO own Icepaw and the clan names, and the cats in the clans! XD

**Book 1**

**WaterClan**

Leader: Olivestar – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. – Apprentice: Amberpaw

Deputy: Foxflower – Ginger she-cat with a bushy white tipped tail. – Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Medicine Cat: Ashflower – Pale grey she-cat with dark grey flecks. – Apprentice: Mosspaw

Warriors:

Roseriver – Pretty white she-cat with amber eyes.

Raintail – Blue-grey tom. – Apprentice: Pantherpaw

Lionclaw – Golden long-haired tom. – Mate: Cloveheart – Apprentice: Vinepaw

Mistyheart – Blue-grey she-cat. – Apprentice: Icepaw

Eagleheart – Tan tabby tom. – Mate: Parsleyflower – Apprentice: Basilpaw

Chestnutheart – Dark ginger tabby tom – Mate: Lakeflower – Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Nightsky – Black handsome tom

Apprentices:

Icepaw – Beautiful silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and a dark ginger tipped tail. – Mother: Lakeflower – Mentor: Mistyheart

Amberpaw – Dark ginger tom with amber eye. – Mother: Lakeflower – Mentor: Olivestar

Vinepaw – Silver she-cat with tortoiseshell paws. – Mother: Lakeflower – Mentor: Lionclaw

Basilpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. – Mother: Parsleyflower – Mentor: Lionclaw

Thistlepaw – Pale brown tom with green eyes. – Mother: Cloveheart – Mentor: Foxflower

Pantherpaw – Black tom with green eyes. – Mother: Lakeflower – Mentor: Raintail

Mosspaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat. – Mother: Parsleyflower – Mentor: Ashflower

Tigerpaw – Ginger tom with odd black stripes – Mother: Cloveheart – Mentor: Chestnutheart

Queens:

Lakeflower – Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes – Mate: Chestnutheart – Kits: Tabbykit, Honeykit, Ivykit, Applekit, Kindlekit

Parsleyflower – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes – Mate: Eagleheart – Kits: Nutkit, Pecankit, Brook-kit

Cloveheart – Black she-cat with amber eyes – Mate: Lionclaw – Kits: Smokekit, Poppykit, Pepperkit

Kits:

Tabbykit – Ginger tabby she-cat – Mother: Lakeflower

Honeykit – Pretty golden she-cat with pale ginger paws – Mother: Lakeflower

Ivykit – Silver she-cat with amber eyes – Mother: Lakeflower

Applekit – Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes. – Mother: Lakeflower

Kindlekit – Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes – Mother: Lakeflower

Nutkit – Pale brown she-cat with darker flecks – Mother: Parsleyflower

Pecankit – Tortoiseshell tom with cream colored paws, ears, and a cream colored tipped tail. – Mother: Parsleyflower

Brook-kit – Cream colored she-cat with a tortoiseshell underbelly. – Mother: Parsleyflower

Smokekit – Smokey black she-cat. – Mother: Cloveheart

Poppykit – Pale golden she-cat with darker flecks. – Mother: Cloveheart

Pepperkit – Black she-cat with white flecks. – Mother: Cloveheart

Elders

Ancientoak – Brown tom.

Blackflower – Black she-cat.

White-ear – Grey tom with white ears.

**FireClan**

Leader: Thunderstar – Blue-grey tom with bright yellow eyes. – Mate: Daisysnow – Apprentice: Pearlpaw

Deputy: Silkflower – Silver she-cat – Apprentice: Fernpaw

Medicine Cat: Jaggedstone – Grey tom – Apprentice: Quietpaw

Warriors:

Sharpfur – Grey tom. – Apprentice: Berrypaw

Owlpelt – Calico tom

Airstripe – White tom – Apprentice: Brownpaw

Dryclaw – Black tom - Mate: Hazelflower

Redleaf – Ginger tom

Tigerheart – Dark ginger tom with black stripes - Apprentice: Dragonpaw

Web-rain – Blue-grey tom – Apprentice: Thickpaw

Plumtail – Blue-grey tom – Mate: Forestflower

Apprentices:

Pearlpaw – Black she-cat – Mother: Silkflower – Mentor: Thunderstar

Fernpaw – Pale brown she-cat with darker flecks – Mother: Hazelflower – Mentor: Silkflower

Thickpaw – Dark brown tabby tom – Mother: Hazelflower – Mentor: Web-rain

Brownpaw – Brown tom – Mother: Hazelflower – Mentor: Airstripe

Dragonpaw – Silver tom – Mother: Forestflower – Mentor: Tigerheart

Berrypaw – Cream she-cat – Mother: Daisysnow – Mentor: Sharpfur

Quietpaw – Calico she-cat – Mother: Daisysnow – Mentor: Jaggedstone

Queens:

Daisysnow – White she-cat with light amber eyes – Mate: Thunderstar – Kits: Arrowkit, Armadillokit

Hazelflower – Chestnut colored she-cat – Mate: Dryclaw – Kits: Aquakit, Bark-kit, Bambookit

Forestflower – Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes and a black underbelly – Mate: Plumtail – Kits: Bananakit, Batkit

Kits:

Arrowkit – White she-cat with amber eyes – Mother: Daisysnow

Armadillokit – Blue-grey tom with white paws – Mother: Daisysnow

Aquakit – Blue-grey she-cat with a brown tail, and brown ears, and a black forehead. – Mother: Hazelflower

Bark-kit – Brown she-cat – Mother: Hazelflower

Bambookit – Light brown she-cat with black paws, and a black tipped tail – Mother: Hazelflower

Bananakit – Cream colored tom with tortoiseshell paws and a blue-grey tail. – Mother: Forestflower

Batkit – Black she-cat – Mother: Forestflower

Elders:

Gingertail – Dark ginger tom with a white tipped tail, and a white underbelly.

**EarthClan**

Leader: Ashstar – Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes – Apprentice: Berrypaw

Deputy: Dewrain – Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes – Apprentice: Orchidpaw

Medicine Cat: Tigerlily – Ginger she-cat with black stripes – Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Warriors:

Peachflower – cream colored she-cat – Mate: Blacktail

Greystorm – Grey tom with amber eyes – Mate: Thornflower – Apprentice: Dustpaw

Snowfeather – White she-cat – Apprentice: Grasspaw

Sandflower – Pale ginger she-cat – Apprentice: Woodpaw

Blacktail – Black tom – Apprentice: Leafpaw – Mate: Peachflower

Whitefur – White tom – Mate: Riverflower

Sharpheart – Black she-cat – Apprentice: Acepaw

Waterfeather – Blue-grey tom with a white underbelly

Apprentices:

Acepaw – Blue-grey tabby tom – Mother: Riverflower – Mentor: Sharpheart

Berrypaw – Brown tabby tom – Mother: Thornflower – mentor: Ashstar

Grasspaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat – Mother: Riverflower – Mentor: Snowfeather

Orchidpaw – Pale white she-cat – Mother: Riverflower – Mentor: Dewrain

Leafpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat – Mother: Riverflower – Mentor: Blacktail

Minnowpaw – Blue-grey she-cat – Mother: Riverflower – Mentor: Tigerlily

Dustpaw – Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks – Mother: Thornflower – Mentor: Greystorm

Woodpaw – Dark brown tom – Mother: Thornflower – Mentor: Sandflower

Queens:

Thornflower – Light brown she-cat – Mate: Greystorm – Kits: Back-kit, Baykit

Riverflower – Blue-grey she-cat with pretty dark blue eyes – Mate: Whitefur – Kits: Beachkit, Beekit, Bellkit

Kits:

Back-kit – Light brown she-cat with grey paws – Mother: Thornflower

Baykit – Grey she-cat with amber eyes – Mother: Thornflower

Beachkit – White she-cat with grey flecks – Mother: Riverflower

Beekit – Blue-grey tom with a black tipped tail – Mother: Riverflower

Bellkit – White she-cat with blue-grey paws – Mother: Riverflower

Elders: 

Beatstorm – Black tom

Beechheart – Grey she-cat

**AirClan**

Leader: Greystar – Grey she-cat

Deputy: Snowfur – White tom – Mate: Gingerflower – Apprentice: Darkpaw

Medicine Cat: Sapfur – Golden-brown tom

Warriors:

Heartstorm – White she-cat with a ginger tipped tail and amber eyes – Apprentice: Tallpaw

Frostear – White tom with amber eyes and dark markings on his ears – Mate: Smallflower – Apprentice: Oakpaw

Blacktail – Black tom with green eyes – Mate: Paleflower – Apprentice: Peachpaw

Leaftail – Tortoiseshell tom – Apprentice: Bluepaw

Apprentices:

Darkpaw – Dark brown she-cat – Mother: Smallflower – Mentor: Snowfur

Tallpaw – Light brown tom – Mother: Smallflower – Mentor: Heartstorm

Oakpaw – Brown tom – Mother: Smallflower – Mentor: Frostear

Peachpaw – Calico she-cat – Mother: Paleflower – Mentor: Blacktail

Bluepaw – Blue-grey tom – Mother: Gingerflower – Mentor: Leaftail

Queens:

Gingerflower – Ginger she-cat – Mate: Snowfur – Kits: Bigkit, Bloodkit, Blossomkit

Paleflower – Calico she-cat – Mate: Blacktail – Kit: Blank-kit, Boulderkit, Boragekit

Smallflower – Small brown tabby she-cat – Mate: Frostear – Kits: Brackenkit, Brightkit, Brindlekit

Kits:

Bigkit – Big ginger tabby tom – Mother: Gingerflower

Bloodkit – Dark ginger she-cat – Mother: Gingerflower

Blossomkit – White she-cat with amber eyes – Mother: Gingerflower

Blank-kit – Calico she-cat with light grey eyes – Mother: Paleflower

Boulderkit – Grey she-cat with white paws and a black tail – Mother: Paleflower

Boragekit – Black tom – Mother: Paleflower

Brackenkit – Small brown she-cat – Mother: Smallflower

Brightkit – White she-cat with brown ears and a brown tipped tail – Mother: Smallflower

Brindlekit – Brown tom with white paws – Mother: Smallflower

* * *

**Chapter 1, Day 1**

Icekit blinked her icy blue eyes. She was standing in a grassy clearing, the moon made the grass look like the small pond just outside the camp at night. Icekit looked around, then realized that she must be dreaming. Icekit heard a rustle and two cats slipped in, then another few cats. The first two cats were she-cats walking together.

"Hello, Icekit. My name is Hollystar, and this is my sister, Earlyblossom. We lived a long time ago," One of the she cats said.

"I've heard of you! You're in StarClan now!" Icekit squeaked. Hollystar turned around and mewed something quietly to the cats, then all of them left. Earlyblossom fallowed in the rear, glancing back at Icekit.

"Icekit, I just want you to know that I'm here to help you if you ever need help, I will be here. You have a great destiny ahead of you." She began to fade. Icekit opened her eyes, the sounds of the nursery filled her ears.

"Awake at last, Icekit?" Vinekit purred. As she said this, Amberkit jumped on top of Vinekit, sending Icekit's sister rolling in the soft moss of the nursery. Icekit's nest contained three of her five youngest siblings, only two moons old. Her mother, Lakeflower, had her three older kits, Icekit, Vinekit, and Amberkit, each sleep with their younger siblings. Icekit slept with Honeykit, Ivykit, and Applekit. Amberkit slept with Tabbykit, and Vinekit slept with Kindlekit.

"Take your rough-housing outside! Thank StarClan that your going to be made apprentices today! Your going to hurt my kits!" Cloveheart meowed, using her tail to sweep Smokekit towards herself. The small kit had the same black fur as her mother, but was always excited and loved to jump around.

"Mom, we're four moons old, we can take Icekit on!" Pepperkit nodded. Poppykit purred and nodded.

"Well, Parsleyflower's kits are two moons old, and Lakeflower's younger kits are also two moons, Take you're playing outside!" Cloveheart meowed sternly. The six kits padded outside to continue their play-fighting. Icekit scented Mosspaw as the Medicine Cat apprentice carried the foul smelling mouse bile to a waiting Basilpaw. Icekit watched as Basilpaw walked to the elders den, White-ear exited his den to greet the older apprentice.

"Icekit, watch out!" Poppykit yowled as Amberkit flew at Icekit. Icekit immediately darted to one side, Amberkit fell with a thud. Icekit was small and fast, whereas Amberkit was a lot bigger and slower.

"It's nearly sunhigh; Olivestar wanted me to tell you three to get ready. Lakeflower is returning," Lionclaw told Vinekit, Icekit, and Amberkit. Lakeflower hurried towards her three kits and began licking them roughly. Smokekit batted at Poppykit, purring as the two fell down and rolled around in the dirt, the only patch of dirt in the whole clearing, the rest of the clearing was pretty green grass.

"You kits had better listen to you mentors, and be good!" Lakeflower fussed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath HighBoulder for a clan meeting." Olivestar yowled from the top of the large grey boulder that was HighBoulder. The cats of WaterClan gathered around the boulder.

"Lakeflower informed me that her older kits are ready to be apprenticed." Icekit gasped, not because she was surprised, but because she was excited that it was _her_ turn. She had seen her older brother, Pantherpaw, her friends; Thistlepaw, Basilpaw, Mosspaw, and Tigerpaw all become apprentices, but now it was her turn.

"Vinekit, please come here," Olivestar meowed, beconing Vinekit with her tail. Icekit looked into her sisters eyes, and saw calm excitement. Just like Vinekit!

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Vinepaw." Icepaw saw Vinepaw's tail twitch excitedly, trying to keep herself calm and composed. Mosspaw started to call out Vinepaw's new name, and the rest of the clan joined.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Vinepaw nodded, it was obvious to Icekit and Amberkit that their sister was next to bursting of her excitement, but she had to keep calm. Icekit hoped for her sisters sake that this ceremony wouldn't last too much longer.

"Lionclaw!" Olivestar called. The big golden warrior padded up to her, his eyes here gleaming, he too was excited.

"You mentored Roseriver, and she is a credit to her clan," Olivestar glanced at the pretty white warrior, then continued, "Now WaterClan asks you to prove yourself once more as a great mentor." Lionclaw dipped his head and Olivestar went on, "I turst you to pass on all you have learned to Vinepaw and help her become a warrior the clan can be proud of."

"I won't let the clan down," Lionclaw promised. Vinepaw padded calmly forward, and raised her muzzle to touch noses with her mentor. Lionclaw had to dip down quite far, well kind of far, to touch noses with the much smaller apprentice. The two jumped off of the HighBoulder, and sat in the crowd, Vinepaw sitting between her new mentor and Basilpaw.

"Icepaw," Olivestar called. Icepaw bounded to the HighBoulder, and easily jumped the boulder, landing lightly next to Olivestar, head and tail held high, she was ready.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be Icepaw." Icepaw held her head high, looking at her parents, Chestnutheart nodded encouragingly to his daughter, and Lakeflower looking so proud that she might burst.

"Icepaw, Icepaw!" Amberkit and Vinepaw yowled together, the rest of the clan joining.

'_I wonder who's going to be my mentor,' _Icepaw though.

"Mistyheart!" Olivestar called the young warrior up. Mistyheart nodded, she was very young, only nine moons old, and had been a warrior for only a moon. She had been mentored by Foxflower, and the same day that she had been made a warrior Foxflower had taken on Thistlepaw as her new apprentice.

"Icepaw will be your first apprentice, and I hope that you will pass down everything that Foxflower has taught you," Olivestar purred, now glancing at her loyal deputy.

"Of course," Mistyheart meowed with all the confidence in the world. Icepaw almost envied her! Icepaw reached her head up to touch noses with Mistyheart, and was able to do so much more easily than Vinepaw.

"Finally, Amberkit," Olivestar meowed as Icepaw and Mistyheart lept off the rock, Icepaw sat next to Vinepaw, Basilpaw moving over, so Icepaw could sit next to her sister and Mistyheart. Icepaw watched as the largest of her littermates jumped up to the HighBoulder.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be Amberpaw." Vinepaw tapped Icepaw's shoulder with the tip of her tail, and together the two new apprentices yowled Amberpaw's new name.

Once the clan quieted, Olivestar continued; "I will mentor Amberpaw. I haven't' had an apprentice since Roseriver." Olivestar meowed. Amberpaw looked shocked that he had such an important. For some reason he glanced at Ashflower before touching his nose to the young leader.

The ceremony over, all the cats broke up into groups, the sunhigh patrol gathering.

"So, Icepaw, want a tour of the territory?" Mistyheart purred. Mistyheart and Icepaw had been den mates from the time Icepaw was born, to when Icepaw was around three moons old, then Mistyheart had been made an apprentice herself. The two had been mild friends, and had play-fighted a little together, and played Clans a lot more together, but the two had never been close. Mistyheart was one of Cloveheart's kits, so she had always been closer to Thistlepaw and Tigerpaw, mostly Tigerpaw because he was her age, than Icepaw, Vinepaw, and Amberpaw.

"Can we go with Vinepaw and Amberpaw?" Icepaw asked, excitement filled her, she couldn't wait to begin training with her brother and sister.

"I'll check with Olivestar and Lionclaw." Mistyheart meowed. Icepaw watched as she padded up to Olivestar, and watched as they talked, then Mistyheart turned, nodding to head towards Lionclaw, who was talking to Vinepaw on the other side of the clearing. After a few quick words, Mistyheart padded back to Icepaw.

"You'd better get Amberpaw, he is coming with us because Olivestar can't come, she has to travel to the Moon Pillar. Will you tell Basilpaw, Foxflower, Eagleheart, and Roseriver to prepare to go. I'll inform Ashflower to get the traveling herbs ready," Mistyheart paused, quickly making sure that Icepaw knew who to go to and what to tell them. Icepaw saw Basilpaw first, so she headed towards her.

"Olivestar would like for you to accompany her to the Moon Pillar. Icepaw meowed formally.

"Really? That must mean I'm going to be a warrior soon!" Basilpaw squealed, bouncing a little.

"How come?" Icepaw tilted her head to on side. This made sense, though. Basilpaw had been training for three and a half moons; she was older than Mistyheart and Roseriver, but only by a half of a moon.

"Before every apprentice is made a warrior, he or she has to go to Moon Pillar with their leader. I remember Mistyheart going with Pinestar," Olivestar had only been leader for about three quarters of a moon since their old leader, Pinestar, had lost his last life.

"Wow! Congratulations! I sure hope that I get to go to the gathering next moon," Icepaw meowed, changing topics quite suddenly, "I can't believe how unfair it is! You know, that the gathering was yesterday!" Icepaw sighed at the unfairness of all of it!

"Yea, you three got pretty unlucky, being born on the day _after_ the full moon," Basilpaw mewed sympathetically.

"I have to go deliver the message to the rest of the cats," Icepaw meowed

"Icepaw, Amberpaw! We're going to take Olivestar and her patrol to the border," Mistyheart called to Icepaw and Amberpaw as they finished their food.

"What about Vinepaw?" Amberpaw asked as he stood up and stretched his big muscles.

"She's going on a different route today," Icepaw explained quietly.

"That's too bad," Amberpaw mewed, tail drooping.

"Let's go, you two! We're waiting for you!" Mistyheart called again from the entrance of the camp. The two apprentices padded over to the patrol and walked out of the camp.

"Fallow our lead, but our route that we're going to go is through this forest area to Quiet River, a little ways from Kits Beach is Crossing Stones, we'll cross there. Then we'll go up to Tall Grass Field, and go to the Moon Pillar from there, that's where you should drop us off, or you could take us all the way to the FireClan border." Foxflower told Icepaw, Amberpaw, and Basilpaw.

"Okay," all three apprentices chimed.

They started out, Olivestar in the front with Foxflower, behind them was Eagleheart and Roseriver, deep in conversation, and then Basilpaw, her head held high, and then Icepaw and Amberpaw fallowed, and Mistyheart taking up the rear. They were trotting slowly, so they could all talk as they headed on their way. About half way through the forest on their way to Crossing Stones, Basilpaw drew back to join Icepaw and Amberpaw.

"Hey, did you two notice the way Nightsky was looking at Foxflower?" Basilpaw whispered mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" Amberpaw asked. Icepaw just rolled her eyes at his question.

"Isn't it _obvious_?" Icepaw sighed.

"I thinks so," Basilpaw responeded.

"I don't!" Amberpaw meowed impatiently.

"I've noticed for a long time!" Basilpaw added, Icepaw nodded in agreement.

"_What?_" Amberpaw snapped.

"_Nightsky likes Foxflower!_" Icepaw whispered.

"Really? Well maybe…" Amberpaw looked up at the canopy of branches and leafs.

"Of course! The whole _clan_ knows it, except Foxflower, of course," Basilpaw mewed excitedly.

"Are you three talking about me?" Foxflower called over her shoulder.

"Kind of," Icepaw called forward.

"Okay then." Foxflower purred.

"No wonder he likes her," Amberpaw commented.

"At gatherings all of the young toms crowd around her trying to get her attention," Basilpaw purred.

"I bet the she-cat's really like that!" Icepaw joked. Basilpaw purred in reply.

"Look, the trees are a lot thinner here," Amberpaw commented, he seemed to be desperate to change the subject.

"If you listen super quitly you might be able to hear Quiet River, though it's very… quiet." Basilpaw meowed, "I love it out here, and it is a beautiful day! Your lucky, your apprenticeship is in New Leaf, most of mine was in Leaf Bare, no fun there!" Basilpaw pas purred and looked up at the sky, which you could now see. Suddenly, the trees disappeared completely and the slow moving river was in front of them. This was pretty much as far from camp that Icepaw had ever been, because every other day all of the kits, as old as one moon, went to kits beach and played in the water. With three rivers in their territory, and a ton of streams, everyone in the clan had to love water, or at the very least, tolerate it. There was Quite River, the slow moving river, and most peaceful one, and Salmon River, the river that was always full of salmon, even in Leaf Bare, and there was Fresh River, a pure water river that was fast moving and quick, with plenty of fish in it all year. Icepaw looked at the Quiet River, there were stones leading straight across the river. They could easily swim it, though they chose not to today, they would have to save their energy.

"Ready?" Mistyheart meowed in Icepaw's ear.

"Apprentices first," Roseriver meowed. Amberpaw flicked his tail at Basilpaw, signaling her to go first. Basilpaw leapt from the shore right to the center of the first stone. The stones were big enough so that three or four large, full grown warriors could stand on it and not complain about having too little room. Basilpaw turned around, looking right at Icepaw and Amberpaw.

"Jump, Icepaw!" Basilpaw called. Basilpaw was a lot bigger than Icepaw, so Icepaw knew that she would have to jump farther. Icepaw leapt, and her front paws reached the stone, but her body fell into the water. At this point of the river, none of the water was shallow, it was all deep, so the three tail-lengths that Icepaw had to jump, and the water was probably six tail-lengths deep. Icepaw's body and head plunged into the icy water. Suddenly she was being pulled out by Basilpaw, pulling her by the scruff of her neck. Basilpaw dragged Icepaw onto the stone.

"Are you okay?" Eagleheart called breaking a terrified silence where everyone was watching Icepaw. She stood up, thankful to breathe air again. She had practically gone into shock at the temperature of the water; she hadn't been ready for it.

"I'll be fine!" Icepaw meowed breathlessly. A glance at Mistyheart told her that her mentor had been terrified for her. Quickly Amberpaw leapt to the stone to check on his sister. Icepaw was amazed at Amberpaw's leap. It had been perfect! Far from her terrible leap.

"She's okay," he called over, looking at Mistyheart. With that, Basilpaw jumped to the next stone. The rest of the way, Icepaw was okay. Basilpaw would leap, pause to measure the distance, then leap again, taking about five seconds on each stone. Icepaw would take a bit longer, but still went relitivly fast. Soon they were going through thick forests again, now they sped up, running so Olivestar could get to the Moon Pillar by moon high. Soon the thick trees opened to a huge plane of grass, taller than two tail-lengths, Icepaw guessed.

"You go home and continue the tour tomorrow, just take the same route, those two have had an exciting day, especially Icepaw," Olivestar mewed to Mistyheart.

"Good idea. Let's go, Icepaw, Amberpaw," Mistyheart meowed.

"Have fun, Basilpaw," Icepaw meowed.

"I can't believe it," Basilpaw murmured. She was so close to becoming a warrior now.

'_It must be so scary, taking on all this new responsibility!'_ Icepaw thought.

"Let's go," Mistyheart meowed. Amberpaw walked with Icepaw, their tails twined together, something they did normally, just a sibling thing to them. Icepaw could tell Amberpaw was worried about her very much. Icepaw purred, Amberpaw had always been protective of Icepaw and Vinepaw, and had always been there for the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Amberpaw murmured.

"For what?" Icepaw asked her eyes big.

"For letting you fall into the river," Amberpaw murmured, embarrassed.

"You two want to cross at Kits Beach or Crossing stones?" Mistyheart called.

"Kits Beach," Icepaw called.

"What? No! I don't think you should swim right now!" Amberpaw meowed seriously.

"Look, remember that every other day we went to Kits Beach, we learned how to swim there! _I can swim_." Icepaw started to get tired of her brothers protectiveness.

"Then why didn't you swim when you reached the rock?" Amberpaw snapped.

"I was in _shock_. The stone looked closer then it was, and Basilpaw pulled me out in about a second so I really didn't have time to react!" Icepaw's tail twitched angrily.

"Look, we're here," Amberpaw meowed unenthusiastically. Icepaw looked out, she _was_ smaller than most other cats her age, but she was a fast swimmer.

"Let's go!" Mistyheart meowed. Icepaw and Amberpaw splashed right in. The Kits Beach was perfect, no current, and two thirds of the river was shallow water, the middle of it was deep, though. The river was wide, too. Icepaw swam as fast as she could. She was easily the first one to get to the other side.

"See, I can swim!" Icepaw purred triumphantly.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get back to camp, I'm hungry." Amberpaw stalked off, not even shaking the cold water from his pelt.

Icepaw entered the camp, most cats were still on patrol or hunting duty. On the way back, Mistyheart had caught three pieces of prey, two mice, and a vole. Sitting in the clearing was Blackflower and Ancientoak.

"We already ate, so you two eat up!" Ancientoak called. Mistyheart nodded, and the two sat down, a mouse for Icepaw, and a vole for Amberpaw.

"Okay, your all good now, that stiffness will be gone in no time," Mosspaw meowed as she backed out of the elder's den.

"Mosspaw, you've been on you're paws since dawn, get some food and rest," Ashflower called from the Medicine Cat's den.

"But there are paitents to treat, herbs to collect!" Mosspaw argued.

"Only Nutkit, and she just needs cobwebs. After you eat, calm your over protective mother down please." Ashflower meowed more quietly, exiting the Medicine Cats den and going up to Mosspaw.

"I'll do it now!" Mosspaw turned, but Ashflower grabbed her tail, biting just hard enough not to draw blood, but hard enough to stop Mosspaw.

"Fine," Mosspaw stalked to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole, then joining Amberpaw and Icepaw. As she sat down, Vinepaw and Lionclaw entered the clearing. Vinepaw carried a thrush and Lionclaw a squirrel and a mouse. Vinepaw added the prey to the pile then took Lionclaw's mouse.

"How was it today?" Icepaw asked.

"Great! Lionclaw caught all of the prey, but it was still great!" Vinepaw was practically bouncing.

"What part of the territory did you see?" Mosspaw asked.

"Just this side of Quiet River, the top half. You know how big our territory is, you can only do a bit a day." Vinepaw meowed. This was true, the territory was so big that it took several days to explore it all.

"What exactly did you see?" Amberpaw asked.

"Fresh River, Training Beach, Willow Beach Tree, and Boulder Cave. What about you?" Vinepaw took a small bite of her mouse.

"We went just to Tall Grass Field, and Icepaw fell into the river." Amberpaw meowed.

"Are you okay," Vinepaw gasped. Mosspaw leaned forward.

"Do I look _not_ fine?" Icepaw mewed impatiently.

"No, you seem just fine to me, and I should know, I've been training for three and a half moons!" Mosspaw meowed.

"I told you, I am fine," Icepaw told Amberpaw.

"I was just worried about you!" Amberpaw snapped back.

"Well, stop then!" Icepaw turned to the apprentices den. Thistlepaw was laying down. He lifted his head as Icepaw stormed in.

"Are you okay? Of course you are, anyways, I was in camp all day so I got you, Vinepaw, and Amberpaw some moss, see we don't have any nests, we just sleep where we want and spread out all the moss. Thistlepaw sat up and licked a paw.

"Slow day?" Icepaw sympathized.

"Very, but I cleaned the den, no thorns or anything tonight!" Thistlepaw purred. Icepaw padded over to him, and sat down.

"That was really nice of you." Icepaw purred. At that second Mosspaw and Vinepaw padded into the den, yawning and getting ready for bed. Icepaw and Thistlepaw laid down, Thistlepaw pressing his body against Icepaw. Vinepaw laid down next to Icepaw, licking Icepaw's ears like a mother, licking her kit's ears. With the rhythmic strokes, and Thistlepaw's deep, even breathing, Icepaw fell asleep.

**A/N** THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!! So you know (if you haven't allready figured it out) this story goes _1 day 1 chapter_. The StarClan cats are from my first Warriors story that I wrote. I didn't post it because I wrote it in about 7th grade, and I'm in 10th grade now. I am sorry for any confusion. I'll try and scan my crappy drawings and put them on my deiviantart, but I'll only put my account name up once I, you know, put _something_ on that account. O.o My maps of the clans might help out a little... XD HAHA, I'm looking at the pictures now, and they're HILLARIOUS!! I'm a terrible artist, and my pictures of some of the scenes that are discribed in my stories, well, they are kind of confusing and such! Ahem Anyways, I wrote **this** story when I was in 8th grade, and I've written now... 14 chapters which equals 130 pages in my composition notebook. That notebook has been through a lot. Daily going to school with me... A kayaking trip... Sorry, I kinda have ADD, so I get off topic REALLY easily! XD Anyways, I posted this chapter on a much smaller fanfiction site about a year ago, and now I decided to go BIG!! I'm BEGGING YOU!! Please review! If you like the story, or want to tell me something I need to work on, I LOVE constructive chritisism! ALSO A BIG THANKS TO MY EDITOR AND BEST FREIND KITSUNE. That's not her real name, but she edits my story, so if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes, blame her and Word!


End file.
